Percy Jackson TLT movie My version
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: The movie Percy Jackson TLT with some deleted, extended, and new scenes  provided by myself . Mainly Percabeth. Enjoy!  Still LONG One-shot! Please someone tell me how to do chapters!


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief. My version of the movie. I'll skip the Poseidon/ Zeus quarrel. It's not very interesting. So…Enjoy!**

**Xx The Pool xX**

"And he's alive!" Grover said with a laugh and clapping his hands. He handed a towel to his friend Percy "How long was that?" Percy asked

"Seven minutes"

"Seven minutes?"

"That's crazy man, how do you do it?"

"I don't know, I just like being in water. It's the only place I can think."

"About the girl in your dream?"

"Also. It's been a while I've dreamed her"

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing, normal dreams only that, there is this girl that follows me. She only said to me to ignore her, to pretend she's not there, but she is always following me. Like if she is supposed to keep an eye on me"

**Xx In the Hall way xX **

Percy and his friend were walking in the hallway, while two guys were fighting behind them "Everyday the same old stuff! I'd rather be underwater everyday!" Percy said "Yup! It's like high school without the 'Musical'! Let's go" Grover answered

**Xx In the Classroom xX **

The teacher finished to write: I _understand the Fury in your words, but I don't understand your words_ by Othello

"Does someone know the meaning of these words?" Mrs. Dodds asked "Percy Jackson?" she said. Percy looked at the words, but they began to circle around "Sorry, I don't know" he said ashamed. He hated being dyslexic.

**Xx At Home xX**

"Mom I'm home!" Percy said as he entered the apartment "Hey honey! How was school today?" Sally asked "The usual. I think my dyslexia is getting worse"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I only know I can't pay attention. I thought things would have been better in this school. I also had this dreams with a girl I don't know in them following me everywhere I go"

"Someday it'll all make sense"

"When? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" In that moment Gabe, Sally's husband came in the room "Woman!" he called "Where's my beer?" he demanded "In the fridge" Sally answered "What kind of answer is that! Is it supposed to magically come out of the icebox and into my hand?" Gabe said. Sally went to the fridge and Gabe patted her butt laughing "Could you please not do that? We're in a kitchen!" Percy said disgusted. Meanwhile Sally opened Gabe's beer, and went back to what she was doing "Yeah, real charmer you got there" Percy said to his mom and turned back to Gabe "Show some respect. That's my mom right there" he continued. Gabe got up and went to Percy pinning his head to the wall "This is MY house. You show some respect" he said and left the room "Please" Percy mumbled "Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer! He sleeps till noon every day and can't even hold a job! Why do you stay with him?" Percy said to his mom "He's been very helpful to us in a way you can't understand yet" Sally answered "You're right. I don't understand! I don't get it!"he said and went to the balcony. He couldn't understand why his mom stayed with Gabe. He couldn't understand why she married him when Paul Blofis, a teacher from his school, and other nice and respectful men were courting her. Percy hated Gabe and all he wanted was to kick him out.

**Xx Outside the Museum xX **

Percy and Grover where going up the stairs when Percy heard a voice in his head "Be prepared. Everything is about to change, Percy. Everything is about to change" the voice said. Percy looked around and saw a man with red hair and blue eyes staring at him. As a bus passed the man disappeared and Percy went inside

**Xx In the Museum xX **

At the museum, Mr. Brunner, was explaining the Greek Olympian Gods. As Mr. Brunner explained, Grover went to photograph Aphrodite's statue "Those are defenately plastics" he said observing the statue's boobs "Grover, show some respect to the Gods" Mr. Brunner said giving Grover a sign to give him his cell phone. The teacher observed the picture and showed it to the class "What does this tell us about Grover?" he asked "That he's a pervert?" a girl said "Maybe" Mr. Brunner said "Anyway, in some occasions, the Gods would come to the earth and…how can I say it?" "Hooked up?" Grover proposed making everyone laugh except Percy who wasn't listening "Hooked up with mortals. The children of these Gods where half human and half Gods. Percy, can you tell me the correct term for this offspring?" the teacher said Percy wasn't listening so Grover lightly hit him with his elbow. Percy took his headphones out of his ears "Oh, I'm sorry. What Mr. Brunner?" he asked "What is the correct term for the union of a mortal and a God?" Mr. Brunner repeated "Demigod" he answered

"Correct. Many of them became heroes. Like Hercules and Achilles, can you name another one?" Percy shook his head "I'll give you a hint. You have something in common" Percy looked at the inscription behind the teacher. The Greek letters began to circle to form a sentence that said: _Perseus defeats Cetus_

"Percy…Perseus?"

"Exactly" and Mr. Brunner went back to the lesson. Miss. Dodds came near Percy "Percy, we need to talk" she said "Ok" Percy answered and followed the teacher in a room. "Did I do something wrong?" Percy said, but the teacher disappeared "Where is it?" the teacher said on top of a platform "How did you get up there?" he asked surprised. The teacher roared and transformed in the fury Alecto. "Give me the Master Bolt" Alecto said lifting Percy up "I don't know what you're talking about!" Percy said freaked out "Let him go!" Mr. Brunner yelled "YOU!" Alecto said surprised "Let him go or I swear I will tear you to pieces!" he threatened. Alecto let go of Percy and crashed throw the window to get out "I'm going crazy! I need a doctor!" Percy said hyperventilating "Percy calm down! It's gonna be all right" Grover said "Did this just happened? THAT THING WAS REAL?" Percy said. Mr. Brunner mumbled Grover to take Percy to a camp "Go to Camp and meet up with Annabeth. She'll wait for you there. And keep a close eye on him" the teacher said to Grover "What Camp? And whose Annabeth?" Percy demanded "Shut up and take this to defend yourself, it's a powerful weapon. Use it only in times of great danger" said Mr. Brunner handing Percy a pen "This is a pen. It is a PEN! What am I supposed to do with this!" Percy said as he followed Grover outside.

**Xx Outside the Museum xX **

"What's going on?" Percy demanded "Look, don't trust anyone okay? Don't look at anyone in the eyes just keep walking" Grover said

"Why did Mr. Brunner tell you to keep an eye on me?"

"Because I'm your protector"

"Wait, what! My 'protector'?"

"What? Just because you see me with crouches doesn't mean I can't protect you. I would give my life to secure yours"

"What are you talking about? What' going on?"

"Look we have to go tell your mother" and with that the boys headed to Percy's house. As they arrived, they saw Gabe playing cards with his friends and Sally serving beer. "Sally, Percy has to leave, NOW" Grover said to her as they entered "Hey can't you see she's services me and my friends over here" Gabe said "Hey, don't talk about my mother that way you bald headed freak" Percy said and Gabe pinned him to the wall. Grover stomp Gabe's foot and hit him in the manly area with his crouches after that, Percy, Grover and Sally headed to the Camp.

**Xx On the way to camp xX**

Sally had told Percy the entire story about his father during the trip, to let Percy know his true identity. She told him that his father was unlike any other guy she had met, he was very dazzling "Their always dazzling" Grover commented while Sally was narrating. Sally added that they were very much in love, and when Percy was born, their lives were perfect, but his dad had to leave "So, dad did left us" Percy said "No, he loved you very much! Leaving you was probably the most difficult thing he did" she said. They were getting closer to camp, they couldn't possibly know that something and someone, were observing them. "Why did he have to go?" Percy asked "Because he is-" "SALLY WATCH OUT!" Grover yelled as a cow fell in front of them. Sally turned the car too late and it flipped over and crashed to the ground upside down "Mom, you alright?" Percy asked as the car stopped "Yeah" Sally answered "Grover, you all right?" he asked "Is it me or is it raining cows?" Grover answered. Percy looked outside the window, and saw a huge monster outside that was already near them. They all shouted from inside the car as the monster raised his fist to hit them. Suddenly, a girl came running, and hit the monster on the leg with a dagger. The monster roared in pain and dragged his attention on the girl. "What are you waiting for Grover? Take him to camp NOW! I'll hold back the Minotaur to give you time to get there" she ordered. Percy couldn't see her face because she was wearing a hood, but her voice sounded familiar. In that moment, Grover took his pants off "Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing!" Percy said "My job Percy" Grover said as he revealed a pair of woolen legs with hooves "You're half donkey?" Percy exclaimed "I'm half goat" Grover said and crashed open the car window. "Watch out, there's glass" he said as the three of them got out of the car. The mysterious girl was fighting the Minotaur. She looked if Percy and the others were far enough, but the monster hit her with the back of its paw and she crashed on a tree, then the monster ran after Percy, Sally and Grover. As the Minotaur arrived, Percy was trying to drag him mom inside the borders of Camp Half blood "I'm not leaving without you!" Percy said to him mom "You have to! It's your destiny!" she said and the monster grabbed Sally "Put my mother down!" Percy shouted, but the minotaur wouldn't let go "What do I do?" Percy said to Grover "Mr. Brunner's pen! Click it!" he said. Percy obeyed and the Pen transformed into a sword, but Sally disappeared into a red ball of dust. Percy ran to the monster, he swung his word, but as the monster dodged it hit Percy, but he rolled to the side then swung the sword again, but the monster hit him crashing him on a tree. As Percy got up, the monster charged him. He rolled to the side and the minotaur got a horn stuck in the tree. As it pulled away, the horn broke and the minotaur fell on the ground. Percy, took the piece of horn, and as the monster charged back, he stuck the horn in its stomach. The minotaur roared in pain and fell on the ground dead. Percy was feeling dizzy he fell backwards and Grover grabbed him. He saw a figure running towards them and passed out.

**Xx the Infirmary xX**

"I can't believe I messed up again!" Grover's voice said in Percy's head as he started to wake up "At least he's alive. Now, lets focus on a bigger problem, if he's really the 'Lightning Thief'" a familiar female voice said in his head as he woke up "You don't look tough enough to kill a minotaur" a girl with straight brunette hair and shiny blue eyes said, she was holding a golden goblet "Hello?" Percy said "You drool when you sleep! Wipe your mouth" she said. Percy sat up from the bed he was lying, wiping his mouth "Perce! I'm sure glad you're alive! Or I would have been in worse trouble" Grover said standing next to the girl "Where am I? What is this place?" Percy asked "The infirmary. You've been unconscious for three days" Grover answered "Three days!"Percy said surprised. Grover nodded "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better" the mysterious girl said handing him the goblet. Percy hesitated at first, but then he drank "Oh, my God, this is amazing! What is this stuff?" he asked

"Nectar. It's the food of the Gods" Percy looked at her like she was nuts "So, are you ready for a fight?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"See you on the battlefield…hero" and she left. Percy looked at her while she left, then it hit him. He recognized the girl from his dreams "Wait!" he said. She turned around "Do I know you?" he asked "You don't know me, but I know you" she said "Wait, I've seen you before! You were following me everywhere I went in my dreams! Where you watching over me, somehow?" Percy asked. The girl let out a small laugh, that he found cute "Busted! Yes, I was supposed to keep an eye on you" and with that, she left. "So, Perce…what do you remember?" Grover asked "Tsk! Some crazy dreams! There was a monster, my mom, that girl that just left (I recognized her voice), you were in it too, but you were some weird hybrid…man/goat… THING! WOH!" he said as he saw Grover's goat legs "Yeah, the correct term is satyr" Grover said

"No…no, no, no, NO! All that was real? My mom's gone?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. It was my fault. It was my duty to protect you both. But, honestly, I'm a Junior Protector, I don't even have my horns yet" Percy patted his arm and they went outside.

**Xx In Camp Half-Blood xX**

Grover began to show Percy around. At first Percy couldn't understand what Grover was talking about. The truth was that the Greek Gods and Myths were real. The satyr explained that that camp was for the offspring of the unions of Gods and mortals "No way" Percy said "Yes way. Yup, you're a DEMIGOD! Two points for Percy Jackson!" Grover said jumping "Don't worry, there are thousands of them. Some are here and some have to be found. Here is where you learn to control your powers. You are trained to become leaders, warriors and heroes" he continued

"What? I'm not a hero! I'm a loser! I got dyslexia and ADHD!"

"And those are your great gifts! When you read, the letters began to circle right? That's because your brain reads ancient Greek, not English!"

"Yeah, at the museum I could read the inscriptions"

"And your ADHD? You're impulsive, Percy! You can't stand still! These are your battle reflexes! They saved you during the fight. Look, a pitiful loser doesn't defeat the minotaur. Your blood is special, because it is the blood of a God"

"I have to think about it"

"Yeah, a lot" And they continued their tour. They arrived to a battlefield where most of the demigods were training. At the end of the field, he saw the girl that he met in the infirmary, fighting against several campers. She knocked them out one after the other with a grace in her movement the he thought he could only dream of "What's her name?" Percy asked pointing to her. Grover just laughed in his face "She'll squash you like a bug" he answered, Percy rolled his eyes "Her name" he repeated "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom" the satyr said. Percy stared at her blue eyes and strangely, it looked like she did the same. Grover noticed they were making eye contact "Don't worry, man, you'll talk to her later" Grover said catching his friend's attention "What?" Percy said "Hey! Annabeth!" Grover called. Annabeth turned around and a camper attacked her from behind, she hit him with the elbow in the stomach and then punched his face with the back of her hand without looking then she joined the boys, Percy had a shocked expression on his face after what he saw. Annabeth noticed "Don't worry, I won't beat you up…unless you make angry" she said with a smirk "Uhm…nice to meet you?" Percy said putting his hand out. Annabeth looked at it and shook it smiling "Ok, since you two have to talk, I'll leave him in your _lethal_ hands" Grover said "Grover" she warned glaring at him "Just kidding!" he said and left. "Ok, come with me, there is someone Grover and I want you to meet" Annabeth said and they walked together towards the beach. Along the way, Percy asked her a lot of questions about camp and Annabeth patiently answered all of them. She knew this was all new to him and he wanted to know what was going on, but she was losing her patience "Can I ask you something?" Percy said "Perseus, you already asked me a thousand questions" she answered

"This is the last one I promise"

"You promised it was the last one twenty questions ago"

"But this is about you and me"

"What is it about '_you and me_'?"

"How did you get into my dreams?"

"You see this necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"This necklace!" She stuck out her simple round silver necklace

"Oh, that necklace"

"Chiron gave me this from my mom. It's got the ability to get in people's dreams when I sleep. I used it to keep an eye on you, like Chiron told me to"

"Who's Chi-"

"Enough! You're gonna meet him now. Gods, do you usually ask this many questions? If questions could kill I'd be more than dead right now"

"Excuse me if I only found out I'm a demigod today. These godly stuff are kind of new to me"

"Ok, maybe I exaggerated, but don't ask any more questions until you meet Chiron"

"Deal" and with that they arrived to the beach and saw some creatures half man, half horse coming their way "Wow!" Percy said amazed "What are those things?" he asked "The centaurs" Annabeth answered smiling. As the centaurs run, one of them went near them "Mr. Brunner!" Percy said unbelieving his eyes "In my world, I'm known as Chiron" said the centaur "Sorry if I hid my true form, but I had to keep my eye on you" he said "Keep an eye on me! Weren't Grover during the day and Annabeth during the night enough?" Percy said "There's never too much protection for a demigod… I tested it myself" Annabeth said. She spoke too much. Percy noticed something dark in the way she said that last sentence, but he knew he didn't have enough confidence to ask her, so he dropped the subject. "I have to go back training, bye Chiron, bye Percy" she said and left. Chiron led Percy back to camp and to his cabin. As they walked, Chiron explained Percy everything he had to know. When they were almost at the camp, they were followed by a moment of silence. Percy was thinking about Annabeth. He was thinking about what she said before. He couldn't understand what she meant when she said that she tested on herself why there never is too much protection for a demigod. Chiron noticed, but he stayed quiet. "What is this place?" Percy asked as they arrived in front of a cabin "Your father built this, for you" Chiron said, As they entered inside, Percy looked around. He couldn't believe that place was all his. He lifted up a trident examining it "My father's Poseidon!"he said as he understood his father's identity

"God of the Seas"

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me!"

"For your own safety. The birth of a son of the Big Three is extremely rare. You are very powerful. A threat"

"A threat? A threat for who?"

"For Poseidon's brothers: Zeus and Hades. That's why your mother married your stepfather. His pungent odor masks the smell of your blood. Someone could send a monster to kill you"

"My mother married that pig to protect me?" Chiron nodded "I wish I'd known. She sacrificed so much for me…now she's gone" Percy went to the cabin's bank. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you're in danger. Everyone thinks you're the 'lightning thief'"

"I didn't steal anything"

"Zeus' bolt is the most powerful weapon ever created. If it's not returned by the summer solstice there will be a war"

"This is your problem, not mine. This is about your world not mine"

"This is about all the worlds. The earth will be the battlefield. It will be the end of the world as you know it"

"What do we do?"

"Go to Olympus and convince Zeus of your innocence. Someone is using you to have a war"

"Then what are we waiting for?"  
>"Your bravery is commendable, but once you exit those gates…you'll be in constant danger. First, you have to be trained"<p>

**Xx Capture the Flag xX (I'm gonna skip the team picking stuff)**

As Chiron gave the signal all the demigods began to fight "Percy! Come with me! I know where the flag is" Luke said. They ran in the forest and knocked out the demigods in their way. "Percy! Get out of here, go get the flag!" Luke ordered as he blocked a son of Ares. Percy ran away to find the flag. After a while he sat on the river bank to drink. That's when he saw the flag. Percy happily headed to the flag, but as he touched it Annabeth jumped next to him "Do you really think it would have been that easy?" she said as she took her helmet off "My mother is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Do you know what this means? I always win" she said "I always lose! Maybe we're both wrong" Percy said. Then she did something Percy never expected. She cut him on the hand and on the cheek. Percy stepped backwards and tried to hit her twice, but she blocked both hits and hit him in the chest with her elbow, then she swung her sword and Percy ducked. Percy swung his sword again, but Annabeth blocked it again and hit him on the belt with her knee. Meanwhile, Grover and Chiron where observing "Ok, Chiron shouldn't we get her to stop? She's killing him, man!" Grover said "You got to be kidding me! This is the best part!" the centaur said. Back at the fight, Annabeth was swinging her sword, but Percy blocked every hit, until she stroked another hit and even if Percy blocked her, Annabeth made her sword slide down and cut Percy on the arm and on his knee. Percy fell down in pain "Stand up and fight…hero" she provoked and he fell for it, he stood up and swung his sword, but Annabeth bent backwards and cut Percy on his side. Percy fell down shocked, she kicked him on the back and he fell on the ground exhausted. Annabeth went back to her tem, but kept looking back. Percy wasn't moving; she asked herself if he exaggerated. "Go to the water. The water will give you power" Poseidon said in Percy's head. Percy painfully went to the water and stretched an arm till he touched the water. The water ran to his body healing all his wounds. Percy immediately felt stronger. He got up and headed to the flag. Annabeth's jaw dropped, she was shocked but at the same time angry "Oh come on! I just knocked him out!" she thought. Five demigods attacked him and one after the other, the son of Poseidon knocked them out. Annabeth attacked him, but had to stop because Percy pointed his sword to her throat. They looked each other in the eyes, and Annabeth moved his sword aside and swung her twice, Percy dodged and swung his sword on her back, but Annabeth blocked it and pushed it away and stroke again. On the first strike, Percy parried but on the second one, he grabbed her wrist with his lose hand and tried to hit her, but Annabeth blocked him and pulled his hand away turning around and swinging her sword, but Percy ducked and Annabeth tried to hit him again, but Percy blocked her sword and grabbed it with his hand turning his back on her and intertwining his arm with hers, then he pulled and Annabeth somehow found herself with Percy behind her holding her sword to her throat with his arm under hers and his sword on her stomach. She didn't expect that and she slowly turned her head to look at Percy, eye widen. They were so close that she could almost feel Percy's heartbeat on her back. They looked in each other's blue eyes for a few seconds that they both felt like a century. Percy gave her a small smile then he carefully put both swords down and handed Annabeth her sword back. Percy headed to the flag and picked it up. The Blue team had won. After Capture the flag they headed to the pavilion.

**Xx After Capture the flag xX **

All the campers headed to the pavilion for dinner. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentleman, the Son of Poseidon is coming through!" Grover shouted "Thanks for the ad, but stop" Percy said as they arrived to the buffet "Hey Percy" a nymph said "We're having a party at our place, later" she continued "And we'd love if you came" a second one said "I'd love to come, that'll be great" Percy said "I'd love to come too, thanks for inviting me ladies" Grover said. In that moment Annabeth came "Beat it nymphs" she said and the nymphs left with Grover following them. "Feeling like a hero?" Annabeth asked Percy "More like a mutant. I'm not gonna grow gills and a fish tail or stuff like that?" Percy said

"Not likely…although a huge ego isn't out of the question"

"Annabeth, you know you could have killed me out there? I could have _**died**_if I was normal"

"But you aren't"

"I got the sense that you don't like me very much"

"Possible…I mean our parents hate each other"

"Wait…they do?"

"Yes. I definitely have strong feelings for you…just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet"

"Well, you let me know…when you figure it out"

"You'll be the first" As she said that, they both smiled and drank from their goblets making eye-contact. In that moment, a monster came out of the fire making them drop their goblets "Percy Jackson show yourself!" the monster said. Annabeth an Percy exchanged looks and the monster began to throw fireballs. Percy and Annabeth, almost fell as the fire balls crashed next them; Percy had grabbed Annabeth by the arm and pulled her back even if it was useless. "HADES!" Chiron yelled "Stay back "he ordered the two demigods as he stepped forward. "Percy Jackson, give me the bolt and I will exchange it for your mother!" Hades said. Percy stepped forward "Don't listen to him, Percy!" Annabeth called, but Percy didn't listen "My mother's gone!" he shouted "No, your mother is still alive. The minotaur took her away, and now she's with me in the Underworld" Hades said. Then he let out his hand and showed Percy his mother, but then he erased the image "What did you do to my mom?" Percy said angrily "If you want your mother, bring me the bolt!" Hades repeated "Percy! Don't listen to him! He won't respect the deal!" Annabeth shouted "Yeah, listen to the Athena girl over here!" Hades said and grabbed Annabeth lifting her five meters up and almost squeezing her "I swear Hades, put me down or I'll-" "Or you what?" Hades said cutting her off "Put her down! Now!" Percy ordered "Bring me the bolt and I'll give you your mother, and as for your friend over here… as you wish" Hades said disappearing and Annabeth fell from five meters up. Percy ran and grabbed her just in time, but only to both roll on the hard ground "Ouch! Are you ok?" Percy as he let go of her "Yeah, you ok?" she asked as she sat up "Percy, Annabeth, are you two alright?" Chiron said "Yeah, but my shoulder hurts" Percy said "Chiron, I have to get her back" he continued "No, Hades won't negotiate. And you don't have the bolt. If you go to him and he finds out you don't have it…he'll kill you and your mother" Chiron answered "What choice do I have?" Percy said "Stick to our plan. Convince Zeus of your innocence. Then, we'll do all we can to get your mother" Chiron said patting Percy's shoulder "Ouch!" Percy said as the centaur touched his shoulder "Where does it hurt?" Annabeth asked "Here" Percy pointed to his shoulder. Annabeth cracked her fingers and put a hand on the back of Percy's shoulder "Annabeth, what are you doing?" he said puzzled "Stand still" she answered then she put her other hand on the front his shoulder under his shirt, pressing on it with the hand on his back

"Ouch! What are you doing! It hurts there and your hands are freezing!"

"I said stand still" and she cracked his shoulder and took her hands off him

"It doesn't hurt anymore! How did you do that?"

"Long story" and she left to her cabin 

**Xx Sneaking out Camp Half- Blood xX**

Percy had no intention of staying at camp. He prepared some of his stuff and sneaked out of his cabin. He didn't notice Grover leaning on the doorway "Going somewhere?" he said "Yeah, for a walk" Percy said

"A walk? I'm coming with you"

"No, I'm going alone"

"Ha ha, you're being followed"

"Leave me alone! Go to sleep of something!"

"No!"

"One small victory and you're ready to fight Hades" Annabeth said coming out of her cabin "No, really? You too?" Percy said exasperated "Look, I just found out my mother is still alive, I'm gonna get her back"

"From the Underworld?"

"Whatever it takes"

"Yeah, maybe you'll outsmart Hades"

"Look, we can't let you do this" Grover said putting a crouch in front of Percy

"I'm not asking for your PERMISSION"

"Well, according to regulations, for Grover, and orders, for me, if we can't stop you we must accompany you since Grover and I are supposed to guard you. A demigod and a protector"

"Yeah, a killing machine and a Junior Protector"

"Hahah…was that really necessary?" Grover added

"Look, I don't need your help. This is something I must do on my own" Percy said "Yeah, well, we weren't asking for your permission" Annabeth snapped back

"Oh come on! Today, you were nice to me then you tried to kill me, now you're wanna defend me, again?"

"The killing part wasn't real. It was just training"

"Yeah, right"

"Percy that's all I've ever done, it's train, and train and train! I grew up here! I went in the outside world only a couple of times, and I never got the chance to go on an ACTUAL quest! Plus, you won one battle, I won hundreds…you're gonna need my experience" "Good point" Grover added. Percy thought for a moment "You two really want to come?" he asked. "YES!" They both said."Fine. I guess you're in" Percy said. "So, who knows how to get to the Underworld?" Grover asked. "Did not think of that one" I said Percy. Annabeth's eyes lit up "I think I know someone who might" she said.

**Xx Luke's cabin xX**

They all stepped inside the cabin. There was a big plasma screen TV, which Luke was playing a game on. "Luke," Annabeth called to get his attention."Hmm?" he asked with his mind still in the game."Oh, Hey, guys. Percy! Figured you'd stopped by sooner or later. Everybody does. Get away from all that Renaissance stuff, you know? But, um, welcome to the modern world." Luke said standing up and spreading his arms once he had lost the game. "Cool, new stuff," Grover murmured looking around. "What are _you _guys up to?" Luke questioned smirking."We're going to get my mom back," Percy explained with a grim, sad, look on his face, which Annabeth found quiet cute "Ow," Luke said. He was thinking of something and Both Percy and Annabeth noticed."You're dad is the messenger of the gods, one of the only ones who has gotten in and out of the Underworld…do you have any idea how?" Annabeth asked "Mm. My dad's a jerk. I've never met him." Luke answered "You too?" Percy said "I guess we all got 'Dad' issues, huh? That's because all gods are the same. Selfish… they only care about themselves" Luke paused and a smirk appeared in his face "But I once broke into my dad's house, and got some cool stuff." he said walking over to a shelf and got a shoebox off of it. It was covered in dust and Luke blew on it to clear it away. "For you," Luke stated and plopped the box in Percy's hands. Percy just looked at it for a second studying it, and he took the lid off, carefully. A single red convert flew out of the box and started flying away from us. Their jaws dropped. "Flying shoes?" Percy said amazed "My dad's. He has tons of these little guys." Luke said grabbing the shoe before it could make it out of the cabin "Won't even miss 'em. Look underneath the other one."Luke put the shoe back in the box and Percy pulled out a piece of paper and handed the box to Annabeth. "You see, people have gone to the Underworld without actually having to be dead. Hercules did it, Orpheus did it, myDaddoes it all the time. Getting in is the easy part… getting out, now that's tricky. This is a map to Persephone's Pearls." "Persephone? Is she Hades' wife?" Percy asked."Yeah, he forced her to marry him… he keeeps her prisoner." Annabeth said as she put the shoebox in my bag. "Needless to say she hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo. So, she has, uhm… 'secret visitors', so she keeps Pearls for them all over the world. Now, these pearls, they provide a quick escape from the Underworld. You could use them to get out of there." "So, how do the Pearls work?" Grover asked."Easy. You take a Pearl, step on it, crush it, and visualize where you want to be taken. Right now, there are three Pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here is your first location," Luke tapped a spot on the map and it started glowing 'Aunty Em's Garden Emporium'. "Once you find the Pearl, the map will show you the next one, then the next one, and then you're off to Hades. Which, uh, reminds me… you guys might need some extra protection." Luke got something from his desk and handed it to Percy. "My favorite Shield…you might wanna take a step back," he warned. Percy looked at it then put it on his arm. Once he did it circled up and made a picture of a guy holding a sword. "Hey, thanks, Luke," Percy said, giving Luke a pat on the shoulder."Ah, don't mention it. Butta… you're gonna have to promise me one thing." Luke said looking at Percy. "If you see my dad on the highway to hell…" Luke began. "Yeah?" Percy cut in. "…kick his ass for me" Percy nodded uncertainly and they were off to 'Aunty Em's Garden Emporium'

**Xx On the bus xX**

Percy, Annabeth and Grover headed to a bus stop to get to the Emporium. Grover sat next to a man and Percy and Annabeth sat behind him. It was night, so they had to catch some sleep. As Annabeth sat down trying to sleep, Percy was trying to put his bag under his seat, so that he could stretch his legs in a comfortable way. As he sat down, he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep and he kept moving, lightly bumping Annabeth who was still trying to sleep. "For five minutes…" Annabeth began with her eyes closed but opened them as she turned around "Can you stand still? FOR FIVE MINUTES!" she said nervously "Sorry, it must be my ADHD" Percy said faking a smile

"I have ADHD too, you know. But at least I can control myself!"

"Sorry, but I can't find a comfortable position"

"Do you think I feel comfortable sleeping sat down with someone that bumps me in the ribs every two seconds?"

"Ok! I'll stand still"

"Good" and she turned back to the window to sleep. Percy didn't know what to do. He wasn't comfortable and didn't feel sleepy at all. He took the map out and looked at it again, then he put it back down. He looked at Annabeth who was almost asleep. He thought she was pretty, and although in their last conversation she was scolding him, almost killed him during training, and she wasn't very patient with him, Percy admitted himself that he enjoyed her company after all. He was still observing her and as he looked how her long straight brunette hair fell to mid back an idea came to him. He knew how to get sleepy. Percy gently grabbed a small strand of her hair, and began to roll it up on his finger and roll it back down "What are you doing Percy?" Annabeth said with her eyes closed "Shoot! I woke her up!" Percy thought "Uhm… playing with your hair?" he said even if it sounded more like a question

"Why are you playing with my hair?" she still had her eyes closed

"Because mine is too short"

"No, _why_ are you playing with my hair?"

"It's the only way I know for me to get sleepy"

"Did I say you could?"

"May I play with your hair to get sleepy?"

"You forgot something"

"Please?" he said making puppy eyes. Annabeth lightly opened her eyes and gave Percy a small side smile, and with a hand she moved the hair she stuck between her back and the seat and on the side, and moved it to Percy's side. Then she turned back to sleep. After a couple of minutes, they both fell asleep.

**Xx The Emporium xX**

They almost arrived at the Emporium. Grover was still sleeping and so where Percy and Annabeth. Percy was the first to wake up. As he woke up, he felt something tickling his nose and something warm leaning on him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was resting his head on Annabeth's and she was resting her head between his shoulder and his chest. A second later, Annabeth woke up. She felt she wasn't resting her head on the cold hard window, but on something warm and soft and felt something resting on her head. In that moment both Percy and Annabeth realized, that they fell on each other while sleeping. As they realized that, they lifted their heads and looked at each other embarrassed "What are you doing! Why are you resting on me?" Annabeth said trying to avoid his eyes "What am I doing? What are _you _doing? You were resting on me" Percy said

"I wasn't the one who was resting his head on me"

"Well, I wasn't the one who snuggled on me chest"

"WHA-! I wasn't snuggling! You were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you where! Stop flirting with me! It's not gonna work!"

"FLIRTING! You stop flirting with me!"

"Guys, cut it out! You fell on each other while you were sleeping! None of you is flirting! I think, at least" Grover said interrupting their conversation. Percy and Annabeth fell in an awkward silence, both red as tomatoes. They were very embarrassed. "So…uhm…what's your favorite food?" Percy said breaking the silence. Annabeth smiled, glad that he broke the ice and answered. They finally began a friendly conversation until the bus stopped. As the bus stopped in front of the Emporium, the three went inside. The shop was deserted, old, dusty and messed up. As Percy, Annabeth and Grover got inside, the satyr noticed a soda container, but as he opened it, there were live rats! Annabeth and Grover jumped while Percy was calmly looking around. Annabeth went near a fountain and looked inside "Hey, guys! Check this out" she said dipping her hand in the water and grabbing coins inside "Gold drachmas" Annabeth said as she took out the drachmas "Good. That means we're on the right track" Grover said as Annabeth handed the drachmas to Percy "How do we find a pearl in this place?" she asked "Lets split up, I go back here, you two go over there" Grover said and left to the back of the shop. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks, but they headed the same direction. "I wonder why Grover made us go together" Percy said "He probably wants me to protect you as Chiron ordered" Annabeth answered

"Protect me? From what?"

"Monsters, traps, stuff like that"

"Or maybe he wants us to keep an eye on each other"

"You? Keeping an eye on me? No way" In that moment a statue tied with a rope swung on them, Percy ducked pulling down Annabeth. As the statue passed them they got up facing each other "You were saying? That thing could have killed you I didn't pull you down" Percy joked. Annabeth's smile faded as she saw the statue coming back "And now it can kill you!" she said and jumped on Percy pushing him down and falling on top of him. As the statue passed them, it crashed on the wall. As the dust cleared, Annabeth lifted her head to look around; nothing else was going to fall on them. She turned back to Percy "Sorry for the pushing thing" Annabeth said "It's ok. There's a nice view from down here" Percy said. Annabeth noticed he wasn't looking at her face, slapped him in the face and got off him "Ouch! I was talking about the sky!" Percy whined holding his cheek "Yeah, right. Boys…they're all the same. Anyway, let's split up. We won't find the pearl quickly if we stick together" she said. Percy nodded and they parted ways. The Emporium was full of statues which were very realistic, too realistic for what Annabeth thought. She carefully stepped forward examining the room. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around "She's coming!" a shocked woman shouted holding Annabeth by the wrist "Who?" Annabeth said confused "We stopped for directions…my poor husband…HELP ME!" she shouted and ran dragging Annabeth with her. Meanwhile, Grover was in a room full of statues and saw the statue of a satyr "Oh-ho! Check this out! It looks like my uncle Ferdinand! That's crazy… it also got the mole in the same place" Grover said examining the statue "Nah! It's not Uncle Ferdinand because Uncle Ferdinand was killed by…Medusa…oh no. PERCY! ANNABETH! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Grover shouted. Only Percy heard him "GROVER?" he called. Percy clicked his pen and as the sword came out, he ran looking for his friends. "Let's go before she finds us!" the woman shrieked "Who?" Annabeth said while being dragged "She turned my husband into stone!" the woman kept shrieking. "PERCY! ANNABETH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grover kept shouting but suddenly he bumped into Percy and they both flew to the ground "Come on man! Watch where you're going!" Percy said getting up "Where are we?" he asked "Where in Medusa's lair" Grover said. Percy eyes widen shocked "ANNABETH!" he called "ANNIE!" Grover called and they ran to find their friend.

"We'll never leave!" the woman panicked, but as she said that a woman with a black turban and sunglasses appeared in front of them "Don't move" Annabeth ordered as the woman tightened the grip on her wrist. "Well this is a fabulous surprise" Medusa began "It's so…heartening to have such young visitors…we get so lonely here…don't we? That's why I create my statues…they're my only company…daughter of Athena!" she said saying _'daughter of Athena'_ with disgust "How do you know me?" Annabeth questioned "You have such beautiful hair" Medusa continued "I had hair like yours once…I was courted…desired by many suitors…but all of it changed…because of your mother. The woman who cursed me, that turner me…" she unwrapped her turban "DON'T LOOK!" Annabeth said as she and the lady both closed their eyes "Into THIS!" Medusa finished and reviled her snake hair. Annabeth couldn't see anything, but could hear Medusa's snakes. Her heart was beating hardly and rapidly. "They say that the eyes are the mirror to someone's soul" Medusa said "I hope you find me eyes…attractive" she said and took her sunglasses off "It's rude not to look people in the eyes. Come on…sneak…a….peek…" Medusa said in a seductive kind of way. Annabeth closed her eyes even more, but the lady slowly opened them. As she saw Medusa, she tighten her grip on Annabeth's wrist and was turned into stone. Annabeth tried to take her wrist out of the statue's grip, but it was too tight. In that moment, Percy and Grover arrived and hid behind a column "How are we gonna fight her if we can't look at her?" Grover asked whispering "We can look at her reflection…wait, check this out" Percy said taking out his iPod Touch

"Ok, I'll go get Annabeth"

"Ok, I'll take care of Medusa"

As Grover left, Percy kept looking on his iPod to look at Medusa; she was walking around Annabeth trying to convince her to open her eyes. "Don't look Annabeth! Don't open your eyes!" Percy said catching Medusa's attention "Who's that? Another demigod" Medusa said to the snakes and left Annabeth "PERCY RUN!" Annabeth shouted with her eyes closed. Percy ran away from his hiding spot and Medusa followed "Mm…I can sense you" she said running after Percy. As he ran, Medusa kept following him "You smell fresh…like the Ocean" she said. Percy hid behind a line of statues but as e stuck out his iPod to see Medusa, she was at the other end of the line "Mm…Son of Poseidon" she stated "Busted!" Percy thought "I used to date your daddy" she said and pushed that statue and the last one fell on Percy. Meanwhile, Annabeth was trying to take her wrist out of the statue's grip. She heard some footsteps and immediately closed her eyes. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder and she yelped "Need a hand" a familiar voice said "Oh, Grover, come on" she said taking a step away from the statue, as he broke that statue's arm, Annabeth tried to take the hand off, but it was too tight "Grover, help me take this off" Annabeth said. Grover took her arm with a hand and the statue's hand with the other and pulled, while Annabeth pulled her arm out "Ouch! Grover, you're taking my skin off!" she protested "Sorry, I'll try to twist it" Grover said, but twisting was even more painful

"Just take that thing off my wrist and be quick about it! Percy needs us!"

"But If I do it quickly it'll hurt even more"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, here it goes" Grover pulled and twisted the statue's hand taking it off Annabeth's hand. She squeezed eyes for the pain but immediately opened them. They ran outside, to find a way to help Percy "So, what's your plan?" Grover asked

"Uhm…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

"Hey, I make things up as I…" Annabeth immediately stopped and saw the pickup of the lady who was turned to stone "…go" she finished.

"Get in Grover, I'll drive"

"Do you have the keys?"

"Someone that asks directions, never takes the keys away" they got inside the pickup

"So what's the plan?"

"You see that plastic wall? Can you see Percy and Medusa?"

"Yes, but what's the plan?" Annabeth didn't answer, she started the engine instead "Annabeth?" No answer. She drove in front of the plastic wall. "Annabeth?" Still no answer, but she put the gear thing on the N. "ANNABETH!"

"Just keep your head down, close your eyes and shut up" Grover did what Annabeth told him and she pressed the gas pedal. Inside the Emporium, Percy was trapped by Medusa, and was about to open his eyes, when Annabeth crashed open the plastic wall giving Percy time to escape "Are you ok?" Annabeth asked Grover with her eyes closed. Grover screamed a bit "Yeah! I'm ok!" he said. Mean while, Medusa got up "SON OF POSEIDON!" she said in disgust. As she looked on the ground, she found Percy's iPod but in no time, Percy came out and slashed Medusa's head "Heads up" he said putting his sword back "Guys, it's cool to open up your eyes!" Percy said tapping the pickup's hood. Annabeth and Grover came out of the vehicle "Annabeth… that was great GREAT demigod driving!" Grover said "Thanks" Annabeth answered and fist bumped Grover as he held out his hand. "Why do I always have to save your butt?" Annabeth said to Percy "Maybe my butt deserves it" he answered spreading his arms open and a wide smile on his face. Annabeth just smacked him on the arm then, she looked to Medusa's body "Eww" Grover grunted "We should take it with us" Annabeth said

"The head? No way! That's sick!"

"If you open the eyes, they still work. Dead or alive. Who knows when it might come in handy"

"Ok, but I'm not touching it"

"Fine, I'll do it. Give me your jacket; we'll wrap it up until we get some ice"

"Use yours or Percy's! Why do you have to use my jacket?"

"Because we are the demigods, and you are the protector"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm the protector. But I'll give you my hoodie, not my jacket. Ok?"

"Just give it to her!" Percy said "You would be a gentleman if you did it, Percy" Annabeth said

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm a lady"

"But I'm the one who killed that thing!"

"Who am I supposed to give this hoodie to?" Grover interrupted. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed the satyr's hoodie "Men are such babies!" she mumbled while wrapping Medusa's head in Grover's hoodie "Toss it up. NO! WAIT! DON-" but it was too late and Annabeth tossed the head to Grover. She was about to get up when Percy put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down "Annabeth wait, look…" he said and leaned on Medusa's body, holding himself on Annabeth's shoulder "…the pearl" he finished and took a green pearl out of Medusa's bracelet "One down two to go" Percy stated.

**Xx In the pickup xX**

"I would have been nice if Luke warned us about Medusa" Annabeth said examining the pearl "Maybe he just didn't know" Percy said "GPS from the Gods, where's our next destination?" Grover said. Percy took out the map but as the destination's name appeared, he couldn't read anything "Something's wrong! I can't read anything" Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took the map out of Percy's hands "Percy, you could read this if you put it the _correct_ way" she said and turned around the map "Oh, thank you. Anyway, we have to go to the Parthenon in Nashville" Percy said "Nashville? Oh, great! Home of my least favorite music. YEHAW!" he shouted, Percy and Annabeth just laughed.

It was late and the three were still on the road. Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep on each other again, but they were so tired that none of them would have minded. The problem was that Grover was falling asleep too. He was falling asleep while driving! They all suddenly woke up when a truck was about to hit them. They were all screaming inside the pickup while Grover avoided all the cars coming towards them until he got them back into the right lane "Let's stop for the night! LET'S STOP FOR THE NIGHT!" Percy and Annabeth yelled shocked "Good idea" Grover said "Sweat baby Jesus!"Percy said putting a hand on his chest and felt his fast heartbeat, which went even faster as Annabeth grabbed his hand, looking totally freaked out. He couldn't understand why Annabeth did that effect to him, but of one thing he was sure; besides Grover, Annabeth was the only friend he has ever had, even if she slapped him, scolded him a lot of times and made him feel dumb in some situations, Percy was happy to have her as a partner in the quest. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand, feeling a bit embarrassed and with her heartbeat going faster not only for the truck thing. She also didn't knew why this guy made her that effect, but like Percy, Annabeth knew something else. She was popular at Camp because she was the best fighter around, and had many friends, but they all treated her like their leader, not their friend. She had always been a very tough and hard chick, very reserved and always kept distances. Annabeth thought about the bus and remembered when Percy played with her hair to get sleepy. She said to him what she would normally say to anybody to keep their distances, but someone else, would have just let go and turned around trying to find something else to get sleepy; Percy instead asked for her permission, like he would do to someone he knew from a lot of time. Or when they fell asleep on each other, she never felt so embarrassed and vulnerable. She hated feeling like that. Annabeth knew she was getting softer, Percy was changing her and she didn't even know it. In the end she admitted to herself that even if Percy got on her nerves sometimes, she had saved his butt three times in a row, and they couldn't agree on anything, she also enjoyed his company and was happy that she had followed him as his partner and guardian on the quest.

**Xx The Motel xX**

Percy, Annabeth and Grover, entered a Motel and got a room. Percy immediately went to the pool. Annabeth read a book for a while, but then she didn't know what to do, so she got a towel and went to the pool. As she arrived, she saw Percy inside sitting at the bottom of the pool. He lifted his head up and as saw her he went to the surface. Annabeth smiled "Hey" she greeted sitting at the pool edge. Percy swan next to her "Hey" he said back

"Nice work today. Thanks" Percy smiled but his smile faded as he saw her wounded wrist. He gently grabbed it to give it a closer look

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, that poor lady turned to stone she…uhm…she had a tight grip"

"Check this out" and Percy healed her wrist with the water

"Cool, very cool" Percy smiled and got out of the water. Annabeth handed him the towel.

"So, why do our parents hate each other?"

"They both wanted to be patron Gods of Athens and…the people chose Athena, then Poseidon, let's say 'hooked up' with Medusa in my mother's temple, years later. And our parents have hated each other ever since"

"Well, Athena has a good reason to hate my dad"

"Really? I' didn't notice!" They both laughed at their comments

"What's your mom like?"

"I don't know…I never met her"

"What? You mean it is like this for everybody? Don't any God see their kids?"

"It's forbidden. Soon after we were born Zeus decreted that the Gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring"

"Oh, that's a stupid law!"

"I agree. Although…between us…I think my mom speaks to me sometimes. In times of trouble, I hear her voice, giving me advice"

"That's happened to me!"

"Yeah, it's your father, talking to you" They paused, then Percy stepped a bit closer to her. Annabeth felt her heart beat going faster "Can I ask you a question?"

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena, is asking something to the son of Poseidon?"

"Very funny... Anyway, do you think that, since our parents hate each other they expect us to hate each other too?"

"Probably, but… we don't have to"

"You know, you are not how I thought you were, now that I know you. It's actually nice to talk to you"

"Was that and actual compliment?"

"Yeah, well… forget it" Annabeth was about to get up, but Percy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down, keeping his hand on her shoulder

"No, no Miss. Now you finish. I want to hear it all"

"Well, you're not the useless, whining, lazy, weak, pompous and good for nothing guy I thought you were"

"Here, was it so hard? And you are not the stone-hearted, lunatic, with no sense of humor, arrogant, ass-kicking girl I thought you were"

"Well, thank you" They paused for a second. Percy took his hand of Annabeth's shoulder. She looked at the pool, and Percy observed her as she lifted her head up to look at the stars. A smile appeared on his face. Annabeth felt his eyes on her "What?" she asked looking at Percy "Nothing. I was thinking" he paused "Besides Grover, I never had a friend. Annabeth, you and Grover are the only friends I have" he said. Annabeth smiled a bit "I've always been popular at Camp, but only because I'm a good fighter. I always kept distances with everybody because they treated me like their leader, not like their friend. I may say I have friends, but the truth is…I've always been on my own. Percy, you are the only friend I have too" she said. Percy looked at her, but she looked down, not to meet his sea blue eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed for what she had just said.

"What did you mean when you said that you tested yourself there never is too much protection for a demigod?"

"You noticed" Percy nodded. Annabeth had a sad face "A few years ago, I had a friend. Her name was Thalia" tears were coming out of her eyes as she remembered "When I was little, I ran away from home. While I was escaping, I ran into a monster. I ran as fast as I could. But the monster caught up with me and…" Annabeth brought down a part of her shirt and revealed Percy a scar made by claws on the back of her shoulder. Percy looked at it and understood what she meant. Annabeth covered her shoulder again "The monster was about to kill me, but Thalia came out of nowhere and killed it. If she wasn't there I wouldn't be here, right now. We were best friends from that day forward. Until one day, she ran away, and left me at Camp on my own. That was the last time I saw her"

Percy put his hand on hers. Annabeth looked at her hand then at Percy and saw he was slowly leaning closer. She slowly leaned closer too and closed her eyes, Percy did the same. They were a few centimeters away when "Hey yo, Percy!" Grover shouted from the room. They immediately separated "Come here man, this is ugly!" Grover said. They both sighed and went into the room.

"Check this out man" Grover said as they got inside the room "You're on TV" he showed. The TV showed a report about Percy. Gabe was being interviewed and he was saying that Percy began with drugs and alcohol and had kidnapped his mom "Shut up Gabe!" Percy said shutting down the television "Great! Now I'm a fugitive!" he said "See that's what I'm talking about, Gabe's always running his mouth. He's angry because I had him beat up with my crouches!" Grover said entering the bathroom. He saw Medusa's head in the sink and grabbed it "Guys! I can't pee, with her watching me!" he said. Percy and Annabeth were giving him a death glare, but suddenly a cleaning lady passed by and saw Medusa's head from the window. She began to scream in shock and ran away calling for help. Annabeth closed the curtains "Sorry guys, I messed up. I should have closed the curtains" Grover said. Percy rolled his eyes "Come on, let's hit the road before the Safety Department comes to pay us a visit" Annabeth said, and with that they went to the pickup and left the Motel in the middle of the night, Percy driving them to Nashville.

**Xx In the pickup xX **

"Keep an eye out, for cops" Percy said. He had suddenly become very happy. Grover leaned his head on the window sleeping and snoring. Annabeth had fallen in a sudden silence "Whatever" she said looking down, like a baby would do when her parents grounded her "Annie! Cheer up!" he said poking Annabeth in the ribs making her jump because it tickled. She didn't do anything "Come on, Annie! Anny, baby!" he teased. Annabeth sighed "You just can't wait, can you?" she said sadly "We'll be there by tomorrow" Percy began

"No, Percy! I mean to finish the quest so you won't have me always around anymore"

"Come on! We can see each other all the time!"

"Thalia said that too"

"Yeah, but I'm not Thalia!" he caressed her hair "I'm not gonna ditch you, Annabeth. I'm not gonna ditch you" Annabeth was silent "Cheer up girl…not an option. You got one second to cheer up!" he poked her in the ribs again

"You're lucky we're in a pickup and you're driving"

"Or what?"

"I'd kick your butt" Percy raised his eyebrows. Annabeth was silently laughing. Percy poked her in the ribs again. This time Annabeth reacted giving him some punches on the shoulders. Percy to block her punches with his free arm and at the same time tried to poke her in the ribs "Cut it out, you big babies" Grover said waking up "Sorry mommy" they teased, but stopped. They were silent for a moment, then Percy poked Annabeth again "Jerk" she muttered "Heard that" Percy said "Good" she answered. "Can we stop to that gas station over there? I still have to go the toilet" Grover whined. Percy rolled his eyes and stopped to the station. Grover got out of the pickup and went to the bathroom. Percy rested his head on the headrest and Annabeth did the same closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Grover came back with a paper glass of coke. "I got you some Coke. At least you won't fall asleep like I did" Grover said with a sad face "Thanks buddy" Percy said as he grabbed his drink. He drank it all and prepared to get out of the parking space. Percy turned around to look behind them trying not to bump Annabeth with his arm. As he went backwards a car raced behind them and Percy suddenly pressed the stop pedal "You…" he bit his lip not to shout at the man. Percy then realized that Annabeth's head had fallen on his shoulder, for the sudden stop. Percy noticed he still had his arm behind her head. He hesitated at first, but then he put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Then with one hand, he changed the gear and headed to Nashville again. Grover hadn't spoken since they went out of the Motel "What's wrong Grover?" Percy asked "I feel terrible! I should have closed the curtains, man! Now I put us all in danger! I'm so stupid!" he said

"Don't beat yourself up about this! It's not that big deal"

"Look, Perce don't tell me what to do. You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Ok, relax. I'm sorry"

"Look, a few years ago, Zeus had a daughter…her name was Thalia. She ran away. Chiron ordered me to escort her back. Hades found out and he sent his nastiest monsters after us. Perce, we fought hard, but…we were out of number…Thalia didn't make it. But, don't tell Annabeth, she had already suffered a lot when Thalia left. You see, they were like sisters"

"Annabeth told me about her and, Grover, you will get your chance to prove yourself. One day" Grover smiled and looked at Percy with his arm around Annabeth who was curling next to him for body warmth "You know… you're getting her softer" Grover said "What?" Percy said confused

"I mean, look at her. She has always been a 'soldier'. Always kept distances. She let you play with her hair, you two fell asleep on each other twice. You kind of softened her."

"You think?"

"Yeah. And let me just say…you two look cute together. I think her strong feelings are going to the positive side"

"Shut up goat boy! Wait! How do you know she said that to me?"

"We have an empathy link. I hear what you think, and you once thought about that and I heard"

"Eavesdropper"

The trio arrived in front of the Parthenon, but it was still very early. Percy parked the car in front of a café. Grover had fallen asleep again. Annabeth was still sleeping on his shoulder and his arm was still around her. Percy looked at her, then he lowered himself a bit to get more comfortable, and rested his head on the upper seat and closed his eyes to sleep. Percy then felt something slowly wrap around his neck, his eyes fluttered open only to see it was Annabeth's hand. Percy's heart beat raced x10. Percy was feeling kind of nervous but then he relaxed as she rubbed her face on his shoulder. Then he admitted it to himself: he was falling in love. Percy looked at Annabeth, he sighed happily then he rested his head on the headrest and fell asleep.

The morning came really fast. Grover was the first to wake up. He smiled as he saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping next to each other. He thought they looked perfect together. Percy then slowly woke up too. Grover giggled "What?" Percy said sleepy "You like her, don't you?" Grover said "Well, I- uh…I….I trust her, but she's not my type" Percy said

"Then, why do you keep your arm around her?"

"Because she fell on me when I had my arm behind her head"

"Then what was all that 'I'm not gonna ditch you, Annabeth' and the 'we can see each other all the time' and the hair caressing thing about?"

"You little…" Percy bit his lip "…just go get something for breakfast"

"Fine. You coming?"

"You know I would, but I don't want to wake her up"

"Good, choice. Waking Annabeth up is like waking a bear in hibernation"

"Oh, thanks man"

Grover just laughed and left. Percy just stayed in the car with Annabeth. After a couple of minutes, Annabeth began to wake up too. She rubbed her head on her warm soft comfy pillow, then she remembered that she was in a pickup. Her eyes fluttered open "Good morning Sleeping Beauty! Rise and shine!" Percy said teasing her. Annabeth realized that she was sleeping on his shoulder. Her face was as red as a tomato "Good morning" she said avoiding Percy's eyes "Where's Grover?" she asked

"Getting us breakfast" Annabeth wanted to die on the spot. Grover saw her sleeping on Percy's shoulder… again!

"Shoot me now" she mumbled

"What?"

"No! I mean- good! I-I'm st-starving"

"Good…so…am I that comfortable? Am I a good teddy-bear?"

"Teddy- bear?"

"Look at your hand" Annabeth saw her hand wrapped around Percy's neck and immediately moved it away putting her face in her hands. She never felt so embarrassed.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on you again!"

"It's ok. You didn't do it on purpose. I mean, you were sleeping on the headrest, I put my arm behind your head as I was going backwards, a jerk cut the road behind me and you fell on me for the sudden stop"

"Oh… well… uhm…" she noticed Percy's arm "Percy, why is your arm around me?"

"I still had it behind your head when you fell on me. I didn't want to wake you up"

"Well, thank you. But I'm still embarrassed" Percy watched her and smiled at the comment. Then he took a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth lifted her head up from her hands and looked at the happy Percy next to her "What was that for?" she asked "If you want to use me as a pillow or a teddy-bear, that's ok with me… and do it often, too" he said. Annabeth glared at him "Watch your comments…hero" she threatened. Percy just kissed her on the cheek again and grinned. Annabeth was about to say something when "Breakfast's here!" Grover said and handed them a doughnut and coffee. They all sat in the car while having breakfast. Percy had almost finished his doughnut, but he saw Annabeth still had a lot of it left "Annabeth look! Is that a minotaur!" Percy said pointing out in front of them "Where?" Annabeth said looking where he was pointing, but Percy grabbed her hand and bit half of her doughnut "Percy! Don't you dare eat my doughnut!" she exclaimed "Too late" Percy said with his mouth full "Hey, Percy, have you seen that?" Annabeth said pointing in the other direction "What?" Percy turned around and she grabbed his last piece of doughnut and ate it "Hey! It was my doughnut!" Percy protested "Stop whining you big baby" Annabeth answered. Then she cleaned her hands on Percy's jacket "Hey! Don't clean yourself on my jacket!" he whined "That was for poking me in the ribs" she said, Percy just grunted, he knew it was payback time. Grover swallowed his doughnut and turned back to his friends "We should go" he said, the others nodded. Grover got out of the pickup, but as Percy opened the door, Annabeth got out of the vehicle passing on Percy. She kept bumping him in the stomach or the ribs with her elbows "Oops, SO sorry" she said pretending to be sorry. As she got out of the car, Percy came out too "That was for bumping me on the bus" she said "Have you completed your revenge?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked thoughtful "Maybe yes, maybe not" she answered bumping Percy on the arm with her elbow, without looking at him

"Meanie" Percy bumped her too

"Baby" Annabeth bumped him again

"Meanie" They kept bumping each other on the arm without even looking

"Baby"

"Meanie"

"Baby"

"Shut up!" Grover demanded. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes, and they entered the Parthenon.

**Xx In the Parthenon xX**

The Parthenon was full of people. Annabeth was amazed by its beauty; it was a perfect replica of the Parthenon, in Nashville. As they entered, there was a huge statue of Athena "Hey, that's your mom" Percy said to Annabeth "I wonder if she looks like that" she said and looked at her toes with a sad face. Percy gently lifted her head to make her look at him "We'll find out" he said. Annabeth smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Percy smiled, but Annabeth gave him a little smack on the cheek she had her hand on "Ow" Percy said, even if it didn't hurt, and just smiled. "When you two are done with the flirting, will you check this out?" Grover said earning a glare from both of them _"But you do like her" _Grover said in Percy's head. Percy glared even more. Grover just laughed. They walked to the front, and saw that the pearl was on Athena's crown. "Well, this was easy" Grover said "EASY?" Annabeth exclaimed "It's ten meters in the air and this place is filled with tourists!" She looked around and saw nothing that could help them get the pearl Percy saw the bathroom, but he was still trying to figure out a plan "Our only way is to wait for the park to close" Annabeth said still looking around and it hit him. Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, and she looked at him "Annabeth… you're a genius! Follow me guys" he said and kissed her on the cheek again. "Will you stop kissing me?" Annabeth protested while the boys headed to the bathroom "Will you come, you big baby?" Percy called. Annabeth followed

"Don't you dare calling me a 'big baby'!"

"Baby…"

"Heard that!"

"Good"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"You don't like that, do you?"

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"Shut up, Chase! And stop scolding me!"

"Percy, do really think we can be friends?" Percy's expression changed

"You know I do"

"Then stop bossing me around" Percy grunted "You should know she's made with a mind of her own" Grover said "Yeah, I hate that in girls" Percy said. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and quickly took it back. Grover took out his iPod and signed something "What are you writing?" Percy asked "Your points. How much do you think your score is?" Grover answered

"I think we're pretty even"

"Oh, yeah? To me it is Percy: 2, Annabeth: 45" Percy rolled his eyes "Whatever boys do…girls do better" Annabeth said triumphantly "Shut up, Chase!" Percy said

"Jerk"

"Heard that!"

"Good"

"You stole my line!"

"That is my line! Genius"

"Will you two ever stop bickering? Or rather flirting!" Grover said Annabeth and Percy turned around and glared at him "Remind me to kill him later" Annabeth said "I hold him and you punch?" Percy said "You're on" she said and they shook hands for the deal, Grover just smirked, they headed to the bathroom and waited for the park to close.

As the park closed, Percy, Annabeth and Grover went out of the bathroom. "Ok, this time it will be an easy one. I'll just use Luke's shoes and fly up to the pearl and" Percy was cut off as he abruptly stopped as he saw the janitors. The others stopped too. "Ok…so…what are we gonna do now?" Grover said "Ok, guys" Annabeth began "I got this" she said taking out a crossbow

"What? What is that! You wanna kill the janitors!"

"Chill"

"Those are working class Americans!" Annabeth was already off, and she hit all the janitors "Oh man!" Grover muttered. When Annabeth was done, she had a satisfied look on her face. The boys went to her shocked

"Why did you do that?"

"They're not _**dead**_ they're unconscious, we got thirty minutes, come on!" The boys were relived. Grover took all the janitors to the side. Meanwhile, Percy was putting his shoes on when Annabeth stopped him "Maybe it's better if I do it" she said "Why should you do it? The shoes won't fit you" Percy said

"You're the son of Poseidon; I don't think my mother wouldn't like you to climb on her statue. And the shoes are done to fit every foot"

"Ok… but I don't want you to get hurt"

"My hero! I can take care of myself, plus, I have to make sure YOU don't get hurt"

"No, I insist, I'll do it"

"I'll do it, and that's IT!"

"But-"

"No, buts" And she snatched the shoes out of Percy's hands. Percy turned on the laptop and contacted Luke "Luke" he called "Percy! What's up, buddy?"

"How do you turn on the shoes?"

"Tell Annabeth…wait! Annabeth! Are you making her do the dirty work?"

"I was going to, but she snatched the shoes out of my hands"

"That's SO Annabeth's style"

"I know, anyway, how do we turn the shoes on?"

"Tell Annie that she has to break into a run, she needs to take up speed like a…jet on a runway. But it's gonna take some practice" "Ok" Annabeth rubbed her hands "I got this" and she ran towards the statue, but the shoes took off earlier than she expected. She yelped as the shoes took her off to the statue "It's gonna take some practice!"Grover shouted. Annabeth almost grabbed the pearl, but the shoes stopped working and Annabeth fell on the statue. Percy ran to grab her, but she grabbed herself on her mother statue's hair. "Are you ok?" Percy asked from beneath "Yeah!" Annabeth shouted from the statue. Percy backed up as Annabeth began to climb the statue. As she got to the top, she grabbed the pearl and took it along with the holder "I got it!" she shouted "Yes!" cheered Grover "Yeah, Annabeth!" Percy cheered too. Annabeth got down and took out the pearl "There it is!" she said showing the pearl. "Good job girl!" Grover said and fist bumped her, Percy came and hugged her and spun her around once "Way to go!" he said hugging her tightly "Thanks, now, let's grab everything and lets go" Annabeth said Percy pulled away and smiled. "We were waiting for you Mr. Jackson" said the five janitors appearing. The trio turned around and saw them. "Just give us the Bolt, and we'll let you go" they said in unison "Ok, I don't have it!" Percy said stepping in front. One of the janitors coughed and fire came out "Ok, this is BAD" Grover said. In that moment, the janitors fused together and a five headed monster came out "HYDRA!" Annabeth shouted pulling the boys away "Guys watch out, the middle head spills FIRE!" she shouted and the hydra spilled fire. Percy was running towards a column, but Annabeth grabbed him by the shirt's collar and pulled him next to her, before he would become barbecue. Unfortunately, her sleeve caught on fire, and she dropped the pearl, while putting it out. Percy got his shield and sword out and began to fight the hydra, Annabeth and Grover did the same. As the fire spilling hydra head tried to eat him, Percy slashed it and ran to cut the others every time they would try to eat him "PERCY STOP!" Annabeth shouted, but Percy slashed another head "NO!" she shouted, but Percy cut all the heads and the monster fell on the ground motionless "How flippin' awesome was that? I just killed that thing!"Percy said as Grover fist bumped his shield "KILLED IT? You only made it worse!" Annabeth scolded "What are you talking about?"Percy said worried "Percy, when you cut one hydra head…" Annabeth looked behind him and gulped "…two more grow back" Percy slowly turned around and saw a ten headed hydra behind them. As the two heads spilled fire, they hid behind a column "Distract that thing, I'll get the pearl!" Percy commanded, Annabeth nodded and took out her bow. She shot arrows at the hydra and caught it in the eye. The monster roared and chased after her. Percy sneaked out of his hiding spot, but the hydra noticed and went to him. He almost grabbed the pearl, but the hydra spilled fire and he hid behind Athena's statue. Grover and Annabeth were about to run to him when they saw a huge water wall created by Percy. Percy suddenly got out and they ran to the door. "Open the door!" Grover shouted as Percy and Annabeth pulled to open the door "It won't open!" Percy shouted. Grover began to take something out of his bag. The hydra was about to spill fire at them, Percy and Annabeth grabbed each other putting their heads down, then, they heard a strange noise of fire and something hissing. Then all of a sudden, everything was quiet. They both opened their eyes and stared in each other's eyes, sky blue connected with sea blue, as they saw they were alive. Then they turned around and saw the hydra turn to stone. Grover had turned the hydra into stone with Medusa's head. They all looked at each other "YES!" they all cheered, Grover was jumping around and Percy hugged Annabeth spinning her around, all cheering. Grover then kissed Medusa's head "Eww! That's nasty!" he said regretting it "Let's go eat something" he proposed "Yeah, I'm starving" Percy said "Me too" Annabeth added "And…Percy?" Percy looked at her "Could you put me down please?" she asked. Percy looked a bit embarrassed, and put her down, then they headed to the pickup to find a fast-food. As they found one, they sat down and a young waiter arrived. He looked like he worked out everyday and as he took their order for a drink; he kept looking and smiling at Annabeth, who smiled back. Percy death-glared him for the whole time and Grover just watched entertained. As the waiter took the order, he winked at Annabeth, who just smiled "Stop smiling at him" Percy mumbled "Excuse me?" Annabeth asked "I don't like the way he was looking at you and stop smiling at him!" Percy said

"Wow, jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah right, and I'm Snow White"

"Nice to meet you Snow White, I'm Percy" he stuck out his hand. Annabeth laughed and smack him on the arm. In that moment a young waitress came smiling at Percy, who just smiled back. She took their order, and went to the kitchen smiling and winked at Percy "Jerk" Annabeth mumbled

"Look who's jealous now!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, Miss Genius"

"I'm not jealous! You were!"

"I wasn't! I just didn't like the way he was looking at you"

"So you were jealous!"

"And what about you? Why did you give that waitress a death-glare?"

"I wasn't jealous! I didn't like that flirty wink she gave you" Percy chuckled and grinned "What?"

"You're pretty when you're jealous"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" "I want another hamburger!" Grover said "Me too, but we don't have enough money" Percy added. Annabeth smiled at the young waiter "Could you two wait for me for a sec?" she asked, but left the table to get to the waiter. Percy observed her as she walked to the waiter "I know you are jealous. You like her…a lot" Grover said "I told you, she's not my type" Percy said

"Well, opposites DO attract"

"Yeah right" Percy looked at Annabeth who was laughing and smiling with the waiter "Anyway, I didn't expect she liked bodybuilder looking guys. I expected more from Annabeth"

"Yeah, me too" In that moment Annabeth came back with three hamburgers "There you go, and they're free" she said putting the plate down. Annabeth was all smiling while Percy had stiffened "Thanks Annie" Grover said grabbing his hamburger. Percy and Annabeth did the same "So, how did you get this? Have you offered Mr. Muscle your phone number?" Percy said with a bit of jealousy in his voice "Actually I did…but I gave it wrong" she answered smiling. Percy and Grover where surprised "I don't like guys that are all muscles and no brains" she said biting her hamburger "Oh…really?" Percy asked "Yeah, why? I hope you didn't think otherwise!" she asked "We? Think otherwise? NO!" they said questioning each other. In that moment the TV reported a huge storm spreading around the world. "The Gods are angry. We need the last pearl. Where's our next location?" Annabeth asked. Percy took out the map "Guys, we're lucky this time…"Grover began as the map showed the 'Lotus Casino' "We're going to VEGAS!"

**Xx the Lotus Casino xX**

As the trio arrived at the Casino they stepped inside "Remember, always split the eights and never the tens ok?"Grover said "Grover, we're not here to gamble" Annabeth said "We're here for one thing and one thing only" Percy said, but they stopped as they saw how big the casino was "Wow" Annabeth stated "How do we find a green pearl in this place?" Percy said amazed "Maybe one of these lovely waitresses has it. We should begin from there" Grover said checking on a waitress "May I offer you a lotus flower? It's our signature dish" a waitress said offering them a pink flower "Signature dish? OK!" Grover said happily. They all picked a flower and tried it. They all suddenly felt euphoric. They all begin to laugh "Why don't we stay here for a while?" Annabeth proposed "That sounds like an amazing idea" Percy said. Grover bleated happily "But we're on time sensing mission. Aren't we?" "I don't remember!" Grover said "Hey guys, I think I figured it out, I think I know why we're here" Annabeth said grinning. "Ok, why are we here?" Percy asked "To have fun!" she answered "Ok…let's never leave! Let's stay here!" Percy announced. They all laughed and split up. Grover was flirting with some ladies, while Percy and Annabeth went to play some games, winning all of them. Once in a while, they would eat another delicious flower.

Grover had just got out of the SPA center with some ladies when Percy came to him "Hey yo, Perce! What's cracking?" Grover said patting him on the shoulder "Grover, I need some help" Percy said nervously "Ladies, could you wait for me for a second? My friend needs some advice" Grover said, they just nodded. Percy leaded Grover to another room with a dance floor and a bar. "So… Perce, what's up?" he asked. Percy was just looking nervously at the bar, then Grover followed his gaze, and saw that he was staring at Annabeth, who was sitting at the bar drinking some punch. "Dude, go talk to her" Grover said standing in front of Percy "No, I can't. I'll end up making her angry and get slapped in the face" Percy said nervously "Come on, why can't you talk to her?"

"I had a little embarrassing moment with her before"

"What happened?"

_**Flashback**_

_Percy was hungry and went to a buffet to make himself a sandwich. "Hey hero" Annabeth said coming next to him "Hey genius" he said as he made his sandwich with butter, nutella, lettuce, nachos and mustard. Annabeth made herself a simple peanut butter sandwich, then she noticed what Percy was creating, and her eyes widen "What are you eating?"she said almost shocked "I don't even know. I just know that since I turned fourteen I'm hungry" he took a mouthful bite of his sandwich "ALL THE TIME!" he said with his mouth full "Don't speak with your mouth full" Annabeth said. Percy smiled and kept eating his 'sandwich' "I hope you're not gonna finish that!" Percy nodded "Percy that's sick!" Annabeth commented "It tasted pretty good actually" he said _

"_Oh, please! Seriously? Butter, chocolate, lettuce, nachos and mustard taste good?"_

"_Yeah! Want to try it?" he offered his sandwich_

"_No, thank you"_

"_Too bad"_

"_Throw it away, you're gonna get sick"_

"_I never get sick with food"_

"_There always is a first time"_

"_Since when do you care so much for me?"_

"_Since I'm standing right next to you and I don't want you to throw up on my shirt"_

"_I'm not gonna throw up!" he stuffed his mouth with the sandwich_

"_How charming! Stuffing your face with food with a beauty next to you"_

"_Who said you're a beauty?"_

"_There must be a reason why you can't keep your eyes off me" __**(I copied this from Prince of Persia)**_

"_Y-you're…I-I…I trust you, but you're not my type"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll pretend to believe that" Percy finished his sandwich "Let's find a place to sit" he offered "Good idea…for once" Annabeth said following him. Percy smiled, then suddenly he felt nauseous. Annabeth was right, he was feeling sick. "Do you mind to wait for me at the bar, over there?" Percy asked "Ok, where are you going?" Annabeth answered "You don't wanna know" Percy said and ran to the toilet._

_**End Flashback **_

"Wow, real charmer you are, Perce! Nice way to impress her" Grover commented "Look I didn't do it on purpose!" Percy groaned

"Yeah, but you still looked like a total idiot"

"What do I do now?

"I said it. Just go talk to her"

"I can't. I don't have the guts!"

"Come on! You have the guts to kill a minotaur, Medusa and a hydra, but you don't have the guts to talk to Annabeth? Come on, you can do it"

"What should I say?"

"Just be yourself" Percy looked at Annabeth

"Ok, I'll go talk to her…after I drink something…in five minutes…ten…half an hour…maybe…probably not"

"Just GO!"__Grover put a hand behind his head and pushed him ahead. Percy looked at Grover who was heading to the ladies he left, then he looked back at Annabeth who was eating a lotus flower. Then looked at the dance floor "I can do this" he said to himself. He walked to Annabeth and sat next to her "Hey, you're alive!" Annabeth said greeting him "Yeah, remember me not to do that again" he answered. Annabeth smiled "Sure" she said smiling

"Pretend you didn't see that"

"No, not that"

"Why?"

"I'll need some blackmail, when I need it"

"Oh, come on! What is gonna take me to make you forget that!"

"Surprise me" Percy just smiled and looked around. He saw the dance floor and listened to the song: slow song. The he looked at Annabeth and smiled. Percy stood up grabbing her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor "What's on your mind?" Annabeth asked "May I have this dance?" Percy said. Annabeth's eyes widen "I-I don't dance" she pulled away. Percy grabbed her hand again, and she pulled away and sat back at the table. Percy looked disappointed "I never danced…"Annabeth said sadly. Percy smiled "If I can get something right…you can dance. There always is a first time" he said. Annabeth just shrugged sadly "_Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward_" Percy said smiling. Annabeth slowly turned around "How do you know that quote?" she asked surprised "Richard D. Cummings. It's my favorite quote. Actually it's the only quote I know. It's about taking chances" Percy said offering his hand "Just take your chance, Annabeth" he said. Annabeth smiled and took his hand. Percy smiled and led her to the dance floor. As they arrived, Percy placed her hand on his shoulder and placed his on her waist, then they grabbed each other's hand. Annabeth stepped on Percy's foot once "Sorry, I told you I was bad at it" she apologized "Well you did warn me. It's my fault" Percy said "Right" Annabeth said smiling. Percy then twisted her and got closer. They laughed while they danced together "Mine" Annabeth mumbled "What's yours?" Percy asked

"No, I mean the song. It's '_Mine_' by Taylor Swift"

"Oh, right. You listen to Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love her songs. They're…romantic?"

"I didn't thought you could be romantic"

"I know. And what about you? Why do you like her songs?"

"They are romantic, and beautiful. I wish 'Love Story' and 'Mine' could be my story"

"Look who's getting softer" Annabeth smiled "You're not gonna kill me for my comment?"

"No"

"That's new! I mean, you would smack me, or making comments to make me feel dumb, or scold me or-" Percy was cut off as Annabeth kissed his cheek

"You talk too much"

"Well, that was nice" Annabeth blushed a little, then Percy leaned down and kissed her. Annabeth was caught off guard, but kissed him back. As they broke apart, they smiled to each other "I thought I wasn't your type" Annabeth said smiling "Who knew, right?" Percy answered. Suddenly all the light went out. Percy and Annabeth walked off the dance floor "Yo DJ!" Grover shouted on the dance floor "Let's get some real funk!" he said. The DJ played 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga and Grover danced along with other dancers "You're awesome!" Percy shouted from the bar, Annabeth just laughed. While Grover danced, a waitress arrived with a lotus flower. They both got one. They were about to eat the flower when they heard a voice in their head "_No, Percy. Don't eat the flower" _Poseidon said _"It dulls the senses, Annabeth"_ Athena said to her daughter_ "It keeps you prisoners in here" _Poseidon and Athena finished in their children's heads. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks "I need some fresh air" Percy said "Yeah, me too" Annabeth answered, they put the flowers down, and parted ways. Percy was looking around, and noticed something strange in people. Some of them were playing games that were new and couldn't understand how they worked; others were dressed like in the '50. Percy saw a young man dressed with a black leather jacket and tight black jeans "In what year are we?" Percy asked "Wait man, it's my turn" he said "What YEAR is this?" Percy asked raising his voice "Chill, dude. It's 1955" the guy answered. Percy was confused, and walked back to find Annabeth. As he walked, he saw the pearl as a roulette ball. Annabeth appeared at the end of a corridor, as she saw Percy, she walked to him "Have you discovered, what I discovered?" she asked "Yeah" Percy answered "We need to find Grover" he said "Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, is there a problem?" a man in a green uniform asked. "No…thank you" Percy answered, and grabbed Annabeth's hand leading her where they last saw Grover. The man looked at them "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are awake" the man said with his walkie-talkie.

Percy and Annabeth ran to a room, and found Grover dancing with some ladies and was about to eat his flower. Annabeth grabbed him by an arm, and Percy with the other "Grover, what are you doing? Don't eat that!" Percy said throwing the flower away from his hands "Guys what are you doing? I was heading to the chapel! I was getting married! But to which did I propose to?" Grover said "Grover wake up!" said Annabeth "Yo, guys! I know that you two are happily together, but I also want to be" Grover said "Grover look at me, You're in trans ok? WE'RE TRAPPED!" Percy said "If you eat the flower, you'll never gonna want to leave, ok? We'll be STUCK here FOREVER!" Percy finished. Grover gasped as he realized what was going on. Annabeth saw that a clerk was pointing at them "Oh no, boys we gotta go" she said. Percy saw the clerk and the security man. He threw Grover his bag, they got their stuff and ran through the casino. Grover stopped behind them while beating the security men with his crouches. Percy and Annabeth kept running. A man came to them, and Percy knocked him out with his shoulder and headed to the pearl. Annabeth grabbed a pool stick and broke it on another security man's back. Another man came to her, but as he tried to grab her, she hit him in the face and back with the stick, then another man arrived and she kicked him in the guts, one last man arrived, and she hit him in the face with the broken pool stick. Percy was running to the roulettes and jumped on a table. A man came his way, but Percy kicked him, then another security guy attacked Percy from behind, but he knocked him out with his bag. Another man came, and grabbed Percy from behind. Percy was lying on the table, and tried to grab the pearl, then he hit the man's nose with the back of his head, and grabbed the pearl "Come on James Dean! Get in the car!" Grover yelled coming with Annabeth. Grover jumped in the driving seat, while Annabeth sat behind and Percy next to him "Go! Go! Go!" Percy and Annabeth shouted inside the car as the security guys came to them "Go! Go!" they shouted, and Grover pressed the gas pedal at full speed. As they got into the streets, Grover was cheering: "This is how you exit a casino! This is how you DRIVE!" "Where were we?" Percy asked "That was the lotus eaters' hide out, they lured people since ancient times with a flower that alterates the sensed" Annabeth explained

"So what happened between us was because of the flower?" Percy and Annabeth both looked away embarrassed "Friends?" Percy said "Friends" Annabeth stated. "Hey look! Tomorrow is June 21" Grover said as they passed by a sign with the date "No, it can't be! Today is the 15" Percy said "No, tomorrow is the 21. We were in there for 5 days!" Annabeth explained "It felt like hours" Grover commented "The solstice is tomorrow at midnight. Our deadline is tomorrow at midnight!" Percy said "We have no time to lose! Where's Hades?" Annabeth asked. Percy took out the map and saw it pointed to Hollywood. Grover smirked and pushed the gas pedal.

**Xx To Hades xX **

As the trio arrived, they walked to the Hollywood sign where there was something written in greek "Woe to all brave souls" Percy translated. In that moment a cave opened and the three entered. As they got inside, they saw Charon. "Who are you?" he asked as the trio walked to him "We need to see Hades" Percy said "Live ones are not allowed. Die and come back" Charon said "Sorry, but be can't _die and come back_" Grover said. Then he had an idea "Hey guys! I think he wants to be payed. Leave that to me" he turned back to Charon "Hey buddy! What's cracking? Ok, you like dead. I got a few dead people you might recognize: Jackson, Grant, and look who is joining the party? Benjamin Franklin. You like that! Look, give us a boat ride, take the money and get an interior decorator because it's too depressing in here!" Grover said and handed him the money. Charon just burnt it. Grover was shocked "It was 170$!"he exclaimed "The drachmas!"Percy said and carefully handed Charon the drachmas "Climb aboard" he said "Thanks for telling me mate! You burn the money when there's a recession!" Grover whined "Shut up" Percy said and he And Annabeth pushed him inside the boat. As Percy climbed in, he offered Annabeth his hand, and she took it and sat next to him. "It's not fair! I get pushed and you offer her your hand" Grover pouted. Percy and Annabeth smirked and hugged each other "And now she also gets a hug!" joked Grover "You jealous?" Percy smirked "You guys are mean" Grover said. They let out a small laugh and they arrived to Hades' castle. As they got inside, two monsters attacked them, but at they were about to fight Persephone appeared "Febe! Maktriatu!" she said and the monsters backed away. "What were those things!" Percy asked "Hellhounds" Persephone answered "Well, maybe you should feed 'em!" Grover said "They smell another animal" she explained

"Great! They smell goat!"

"Mm…a satyr. I never had a satyr…for a guest" "PERSEPHONE! What could possibly be taking so long? Don't ignore me!" Hades thundered "Or WHAT? What will you do? I'm already in Hell" Persephone answered. She led the trio in a room, where a man dressed like a punk was, he was Hades. "Nephew! Welcome!" Hades greeted "Excuse me!" Grover said "You're Hades?" he asked "Yes" he answered "Sorry, I didn't expect you to look like this! Kind of stylish, man, I like it!" Grover said "Would you prefer me to look like…THIS" and he transformed into a monster "NO! NO! STICK TO THE NICK JAGGER THING! IT WORKS FOR YOU!" Grover said. Hades turned back to normal. Persephone rolled her eyes. Hades explained to Percy why he needed the bolt and tried to negotiate. Percy simply told him that he wasn't the 'lighting thief' and that he hoped that with Hades knowing the truth, he would let his mom go "Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm Hades!" he shouted "Now give me the bolt or say good-bye to your mother!" Hades shouted and dropped a cage. As the cage broke, Sally appeared. Percy ran to her dropping his shield. As Percy hugged his mom, Grover and Annabeth were watching the scene. Hades saw something in Percy's shield and realized that it was the bolt. "Liar" he said to him "I swear! That isn't my shield! I don't know how it got there!" Percy said "He's right! Luke did it! He put the bolt in the shield and used us!" Annabeth said stepping next to Percy "He took the bolt!" Grover added. Hades ignored them and ordered Persephone to call the hellhounds and to give them to the souls. Persephone obeyed. "I will rule Olympus!" Hades said. Persephone smiled and kissed him only to steal the bolt "Oh, come on! Give it back" Hades said. Persephone just zapped him and crashed him to a column. "Febe! Akrometov!" she said and the souls and hellhounds left. "Why did you do that?" Percy asked "BECAUSE…he's cruel and abusive! The only thing I wait is the months I spend AWAY from this hellhole! A war of the Gods, would take that away from me and I will be stuck here…with him…forever" she explained giving Percy the bolt. Percy took it and took out the pearls "Only three?" Persephone asked "You are four. A pearl can take only one person. One of you has to stay" "You three go. I'm staying" Percy said "No!" Sally shouted "No, I achieved my mission I can stay" Percy said "There's no way in hell that's gonna happen" Annabeth snapped

"What?"

"I said: there is no way in _hell…_that's gonna happen. Do you think I will let you stay here? You go. I stay and that's IT"

"That's not gonna work Annabeth! I'm staying!"

"No, I'm your guardian until the bolt gets to Zeus. I'm staying!"

"I won't let you stay here!"

"And I won't go back without you! You are going away without me!"

"Why can't we never agree on something? I said I'm staying! And that is IT!" "Guys!" Grover interrupted "Don't argue. I'm staying because Annabeth's the demigod, I'm the protector" he said "Come on, Grover!" Percy said "I don't wanna hear it! You two have to go. It's my duty"

"We'll come back for you"

"Ok, now move it!" Percy gave a pearl to Annabeth and his mom

"To Olympus" and they crushed the pearl and went to Olympus.

**Xx Olympus xX**

As Percy, Annabeth and Sally arrived to Olympus, Percy couldn't believe his eyes "Oh, no! Yhis isn't Olympus! This is the Empire State Building!" Percy said "Percy! There's the entrance to Olympus!" Sally said pointing to a door. As they were about to enter, they heard someone call them "Percy Jackson! Well you weren't supposed to make it out alive. I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus. I'm the 'Lighting Thief'" Luke said. Annabeth was beginning to boil with anger, and so was Percy "You hid the bolt in my shield. Why?" he asked "When you said you were heading to the Underworld it hit me. That's the perfect way to give Hades the bolt" Luke answered

"Why would you do that?"

"To make Olympus crumble down into chaos" Annabeth was boiling with anger. She took out her knife and walked to Luke, but Percy grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her behind. "I've always liked your temper and attitude" Luke began "Join me, Annabeth. Join the winners' side as I have. We can re-plan the world at our image! This is the future!" "NEVER!" Annabeth snapped bitterly "Pity, Annabeth! You could have discovered your true potential. Now you can bring the bolt back…but not before midnight" and with that, Luke jumped on Percy. He dodged, but Luke kicked him as he turned around. Luke took his sword out and was about to stab him, but Percy blocked with the bolt. Luke then kicked him and the bolt flew out of Percy's hands. Annabeth ran to the bolt, but Luke blocked her and grabbed the bolt. Annabeth took out her dagger again, and swung it at Luke, who dodged, but she managed to cut him on the arm and kicked him in the air, since he had his father's flying shoes. Luke then flew to the top of the Empire State Building. As he flew to the top, Percy put on Hermes' shoes to fly up to him, while Sally and Annabeth had to wait for him to come back.

**Xx After the fight with Luke xX** ** (I'm just gonna skip this. It's getting too long and I don't know how to make chapters)**

"He's got the bolt! Move it, we have two minutes!" Annabeth said dragging Percy inside the elevator Sally activated. As they arrived to Olympus, they heard Poseidon and Athena argue with Zeus "Time has run out" Zeus said "WAIT!" Percy shouted "WAIT!" Annabeth shouted as they entered the room. "Our names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! And we think you might be looking for this" Percy said. Zeus walked closer "Give me the bolt. Lighting thief" Zeus said, Percy just threw the bolt to him. In that moment the sky was rumbling with thunders. "You're wise to betray your father" Zeus said "He's not the lightning thief" Annabeth snapped before Percy could say anything "And I have no connections with Poseidon" Percy said "Then if you aren't the thief…who stole it?" Zeus questioned "Luke, son of Hermes" Annabeth stated "You see, he was angry at all of you and wanted you to destroy yourselves" Percy explained "You two have done well…do you have a wish I could grant as a reward?" Zeus asked "Yes. I have a good friend. He's name's Grover, he's a satyr and if we are here is because he stayed behind" Percy said "As you wish" Zeus turned to Annabeth "You have done a magnificent job as a guardian, Annabeth. What do you wish as a gift?" Zeus asked "I don't have a wish. My wish is standing right next to me" Annabeth said. The Gods looked at her weirdly "Even if he is the son of my mother's greatest enemy, and he can be sometimes annoying, dumb, and I always have to save his butt, Percy is the only real friend I have. And that's a gift enough for me" Annabeth explained "Very well" Zeus said with a smile "Percy, if you want to hug her you can" Athena said, Poseidon smiled and nodded. Percy smiled and hugged Annabeth tightly, she did the same, but as Zeus cleared his throat and they pulled away. As Zeus declared that the reunion was over Poseidon and Athena asked if they could speak to their kids. "Just this once" Zeus answered. All the Gods left except for Athena and Poseidon, who became human form. They walked to their kids. Athena was facing Annabeth and Percy was facing Poseidon who spoke up "I just wanted to tell you the truth" Poseidon began "When you were born, Percy, my life with Sally was perfect, but I was losing all my responsibilities, becoming human. That's why Zeus made a law to forbid the Gods to see their kids" Poseidon said "It was because of you" Percy said. Poseidon nodded sadly "We know we can't be the parents that you always wanted" Athena cut in "But we will always stay beside you. In your thoughts and for you Annabeth probably in your dreams" Athena said "We will be there for you Percy and Annabeth. Always" Poseidon finished for Athena as well. Athena looked at her daughter and spreading her arms open. A tear came down Annabeth's cheek and she hugged her mother tightly, she was so happy. She couldn't believe she was actually hugging her mom. Percy offered his father his hand, but Poseidon hugged him. As they pulled away, Athena spoke up "Ok, now go back to Camp" she said. Percy and Annabeth began to walk away "Percy!" Athena called, Percy turned around "Make me the favor to be quick about it" Athena said "What?" Percy answered confused. Athena raised her eyebrows "Be quick about _it_" she repeated. Percy was confused, but then he understood "Oh! Ok. Alright I will" Percy said smiling. And they walked away.

**Xx back to Camp xX**

As Percy arrived to Camp and prepared for training, he was welcomed by a lot of people complimenting him. "Hey Perce!" Grover called "Hey Grover!" Percy greeted back

"And the hero safely returns home! Hey, have you noticed anything new?"

"No, what? Have you got a new perfume? You're taller? Stronger?"

"Look! I got my horns!"

"Oh, yes! I noticed! How cute! Two little horns"

"Zeus came through. I'm a senior now"

"Good job. You deserved it. I wouldn't have done it without you and Annabeth"

"Speaking of which…she's at the field. But I didn't say anything, and you didn't see me. Think you can do it?"

"I got Athena's blessing, so I think I can"

"Good, now move it"

Percy smiled and walked to the battlefield. Annabeth was there, and was fighting with several campers. She turned around as she was done with the last camper "Who's next?" she demanded. "_Trust your heart if the seas catch fire_" Percy began Annabeth immediately saw him "_Live by love though the stars walk backward_" she finished "Will you give me a chance?" Percy said and walked to her. Annabeth smiled "Welcome home" she said and placed a hand on Percy's cheek, then she leaned in only to snatch his sword away from him and point it to his throat

"Whoa, wait!"

"First rule of battle strategy…never let your opponement distract you"

"Impossible"

"I thought you wanted me to give you a chance"

"Yeah" Percy gently moved her sword away "But not this chance"

"Then what?" Percy's sea blue eyes connected with Annabeth's sky blue eyes

"Well, that's not fighting you"

"Just get to the point Per-" Annabeth was cut off as Percy kissed her. They kissed there, in the middle of the battlefield. Demigods were cheering, but they couldn't care less. It was just them. Percy and Annabeth. The Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena, together.


End file.
